


Ratkenneita nikamia

by Vilna



Series: Nikamia [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Post-Season/Series 02, Raapaleita, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Shiro on poissa. Keithin sisimmässä on railoja, joita Lance yrittää paikkailla niin hyvin kuin vain osaa.





	1. Keith

Shiron paino hänen päällään oli turvallinen, sisintä koskettava ja sydämen sykkeen kohottava. Huulet olivat vasten hänen niskaansa ja hiuksiaan, hengittämässä sisään ulos yhä tihenevässä tahdissa. Käsi painoi vasten lapaluuta. Se työnsi Keithin tiukemmin vasten patjaa, voimakkaasti mutta samalla ihmeen lepyttelevästi. Nyrkit repivät eilen vaihdettuja lakanoita ja rikkipurtuja kynsinauhoja kirveli.

Hitto että teki mieli valittaa ääneen. Keith puri alahuulensa verille.

Shiro jatkoi hitaita työntöjään ja Keith tunsi kämmenselkää hapuilevat kynnet. Hän raotti sormiaan ja Shiron omat lomittuivat niihin ja puristivat hellästi. Keith toi liitetyt kädet suulleen ja suuteli. Shiro pyyhkii hikistä otsaansa Keithin päälakeen ja naurahti, vähän matalasti.

Keith puski omaa kaluaan vasten patjaa, kun ei ylettänyt kunnolla itse. Sitä Shiro ehkä nauroi. Joskus Keith ei uskaltanut kysyä mitä tämä ajatteli. Vaikka Shirossa ei ollutkaan mitään sellaista pahaa. Ei hän nauraisi sille, että Keith näytti typerältä näin, Shiron alla ja täydellisen alistuvana.

”Mitä?” Keith ärähti silti.

Shiro pussasi hänen niskaansa. ”Ei mitään”, hän sanoi ja työntyi sitten rajusti Keithin sisään. Sänky mätkähti vasten seinää niin lujasti, että siihen saattaisi jäädä jälki.

Keith valitti ja teki mieli melkein hävetä. Shiro tukisti häntä takahiuksista ja halu Keithin sisällä leimahti tuleksi.

Hän tuli lakanoille Shiron kiihkeä hengitys korvissaan ja sydän syrjällään paukkeesta. Shiro jatkoi lantionsa liikkeitä vielä hänen jälkeensä ennen kuin vetäytyi lopulta ulos. Kun paino hänen päältään heltisi, Keith kääntyi selälleen. Shiro hengitti vielä raskaasti, kalu yhä jäykkänä heidän välissään. Keith kohotti toista kulmakarvaansa ja puristi sen nyrkkiinsä. Veti toiselta käteen niin kauan, että Shiro tuli hänen sormilleen.

”Se oli aika loistavaa”, Keith sanoi ja Shiro nauroi taas. Hän silitti peukalonsyrjällään Keithin hiusrajaa ennen kuin sormi valui silmäkulmalle. Shiro pyyhkii Keithiltä huomaamatta jääneet kyyneleet pois. Hävetti, mutta Shiro vain hymyili. Hänen pitäisi hymyillä paljon useammin, Keith päätti.

Sen hetken ajan mikään ei ylettänyt satuttamaan heitä.

 

Keith avaa silmänsä, eikä enää nuku sinä yönä.


	2. Lance

Lance punnertaa huoneensa lattialla kämmenet vasten kylmää lattiaa. Paljaita varpaita kutittaa kylmä ja hengitys on raskasta jo aikaisemmista harjoituksista.

Keith nukkuu. Lancen sängyssä kahden peiton alla ja hiukset tyynyyn sotkeutuneina. Mutta silti kasvoilla on väsymyksen ja surun uurteita; Lancen oli pakko nousta ylös, jotta hänen ei tarvitsisi katsoa niitä yhtään kauempaa.

Päivät ovat sykli.

Ne alkavat samalla tavalla ja loppuvat samalla tavalla. Keithistä Keithiin. Lancen ajatukset ovat jatkuvasti hänessä, ne pyörivät hänen mielessään antamatta sijaa paljon muulle. Ja joskus Lance ajatteli pitävänsä liikaa Allurasta. Se ei ole mitään verrattuna tähän. Tähän… pakkomielteeseen Keithistä ja tämän hyvinvoinnista. Hän haluaisi olla se kaikista tärkein ihminen Keithille. Mutta Shiro on kateissa, eikä Lance saa vieläkään Keithiä kokonaan. Ei varmaan ikinä. Shiro kummittelee yhä kaikkien mielessä.

Lance piti Shirosta niin vitun _paljon_. Tämä oli ollut hyvä johtaja, paras itse asiassa. Hän oli ottanut kaikki huomioon, kuunnellut jokaista mielipidettä ja loistanut pimeässä valonkantajana jopa Lancelle. Mutta jokin osa hänestä on… ei sentään katkera. Se tuntuisi väärältä. Mutta kai jokin osa hänestä haluaisi olla yhtä tärkeä kuin Shiro.

Lance lysähtää vasten lattiaa. Keith liikahtaa hänen vuoteessaan. Lancea kirvelee syyllisyyden tunne. 

Hän nousee seisomaan ja kävelee sängylle, istuutuu sen laidalle katselemaan Keithin nukkuvia kasvoja. Lance silittää tämän hiuksia ja pikku hiljaa Keithin silmät avautuvat. Ne ovat uniset ja vielä hetken aikaa lämpöiset ennen kuin Keith muistaa taas. Lance ottaa tästä kaiken irti ja kumartuu suutelemaan Keithiä, joka vastaa siihen hitaasti ja raukeasti.

”Sun hengitys haisee”, Lance ei voi olla sanomatta ja Keith pudistaa päätään, hymyilee ihan vähän.

”Itse haiset.” Hänen äänensä on käheä.

”No en hitossa.”

He jatkavat naljailuaan ja vähän kerrallaan Keith alkaa heräilemään paremmin. Hänen silmänsä tummuvat sen myötä. Keith sulkee silmänsä ja huokaisee syvään.

Lance kutittaa häntä kainaloista saadakseen surusilmät kirkastumaan taas, mutta ei onnistu siinä niin kuin ei ikinä.

Nämä päivät ovat sykli.


	3. Keith

Lancen sängystä suoraan kuritukseen.

Hän tuntee olonsa syylliseksi. Sitä se tunne kai on. Syyllisyyttä. Hän vihaa itseään ja Lancea ja Shiroa, kaikkia. Lance sanoo, että hän on kuolemanhakuinen. Ei kai nyt sentään. Mutta ilman treeniä, ilman mustelmia ja kivistäviä lihaksia, Keith ei voi elää itsensä kanssa. Joka kerta, kun hän suutelee Lancea, hän muistaa verkkokalvoilleen jääneen Shiron. Ja se tuntuu niin pahalta, että hän joutuu joskus oksentamaan kylpyhuoneessa voipumuksesta pöntön ohi rinnuksilleen.

Shiro voi olla kuollut.

Kuollut yksin avaruudessa, makaa tyhjiössä tai jossain mustassa aukossa galaksin toisella reunalla. Ja taas oksettaa ja vituttaa ja itkettää. Lance on hänen vierellään, suutelee kosteutta poskilta ja painaa hänet melkein yhtä hellästi patjaan kiinni kuin Shiro. Se tuntuu oikealta mutta silti niin vitun väärältä, kamalalta ja petokselta. Vaikka Lance on juuri se, joka pystyy pitämään Keithiä edes huterasti pystyssä.

Lance ei ole vielä kertaakaan sanonut, että Shiro ei tule enää takaisin.

Sitä Keith ei voisi antaa anteeksi.

Hän on tänään aikaisemmin taistellut sen halvatun robotin kanssa ja oli suurimman osan ajasta niin pahasti häviöllä, että silmiä punoitti ja poltti. Puolitoista tuntia yhtä soittoa. Ei lainkaan taukoja. Nyt hän istuu suihkun lattialla käsivarret kierrettyinä polvien ympärille ja antaa veden valua hukkaan. Ajan käsite on harmaantunut. Voi olla kulunut viisi minuuttia tai kolme tuntia, Keith ei tiedä enää. Ehkä Lance kohta tulee etsimään.

Toivottavasti.

On edes yksi joka vielä jaksaa välittää.

Pukuhuoneessa kuuluu ääniä. Ovi avautuu ja joku huhuilee hänen nimeään. Kuuluu askelia.

”Täällähän sä olet.”

Lance.

”Yritätkö hukuttaa itsesi vai mikä on meininki?” Lance kysyy. Kuulostaa siltä kuin hän olisi jossain kaukana, vaikka on tosiasiassa kävellyt lähemmäksi.

”…En”, Keith sanoo, vähän uhmakkaasti.

Keithin silmiä polttelee ja Lancen kasvot siliävät hetkeksi rypyistä. Hän istuu lattialle Keithin viereen täysissä pukeissa ja antaa suihkun kastella itsensä kauttaaltaan.

Hän kiertää käsivartensa Keithin harteille ja vetää tämän kasvot kaulaansa vasten.


	4. Lance

Joskus Lance haluaisi huutaa Keithin korvaan, että Shiro ei tule enää takaisin.

Vaikka ei sillä mihinkään pääse. Ei ainakaan lähemmäs Keithiä. Ja Lance ei halua olla ihan mahdottoman kaukana Keithistä, vaikka joskus tuntuu siltä, että Lance on vajonnut suohon ja Keith seisoo mättäällä ilkkumassa. Vaikka ei Keith ole ollut hänelle varsinaisesti ilkeä, Lance on vain ottanut sen minkä pystyy ja Keith joskus antaa jotain takaisin. Niin kuin silloin, kun he rakastelivat ensimmäisen kerran, silloin kun Shiro oli vielä elossa ja paikalla. Se oli tapahtunut Lancen sängyssä sekin, pehmeän peiton alla turvassa avaruudelta. Lance oli vetänyt Keithin lähelle ja suudellut niin hitosti ja hyvin. Työntänyt käden alushousujen kauluksesta sisään ja ottanut hänet käteensä, runkannut ja pidellyt lähellä.

Turvassa kaikelta peiton alla.

Ja Shiro oli nauranut kun Keith myöhemmin kertoi hänelle kaikki likaiset yksityiskohdat. Ei sillä lailla ilkeästi tai vähättelevästi, Shiro ei ollut sellainen. Ei ole. Miten vain. Shiro oli liian _hyvä_. Shiro ei kai ikinä ollut mustasukkainen Lancesta, mutta voi hitto kun Lance oli mustasukkainen Shirosta. On vieläkin, sillä hän ei tule koskaan saamaan edes tämänkään jälkeen Keithiä omakseen. Tuntuu väärältä ajatella niin, mutta Lance ei mahda tunteilleen mitään ja se turhauttaa häntä.

Nyt hän makaa aamulla (vaikka avaruudessa ei sellaisia ole, mutta se on tottumuskysymys) jälleen sängyssään, täällä he viettävät eniten aikaa, kun Keith on niin väsynyt. Hänen kätensä on puutunut Keithin pään alla. Lance kynsii hellästi Keithin käsivartta, ei edes jätä punaisia viiruja jälkeensä vaikka joskus hänet valtaa halu merkitä.

”Hei.”

Lance kääntää päänsä. Keith katsoo häntä tukka pörröllään ja silmät kummallisen selkeinä, kuin tämä olisi ollut hereillä jo jonkun aikaa. ”Moi”, Lance sanoo ja hymyilee hiukan.

”Pitäisi mennä treenaamaan”, Keith sanoo.

Lance sulkee silmänsä. ”Ollaan nyt vain hetki tässä.”

Keith suukottaa poskea, mutta kapuaa sitten Lancen yli sängystä ylös.

Ei Lance kai mitään muuta odottanutkaan, mutta sattuu silti.


	5. Keith

Hänen kämmenissään on pinttyneitä verijuovia.

Hän ei ole enää ihan varma kenen se alun perin oli, mutta nyt Lance pyyhkii norot hänen käsistään puhtaiksi veden alla kylpyhuoneen lavuaarin ääressä. Tämä puree alahuultaan niin kovaa että varmaan sattuu. On kulunut liian vähän aikaa Shiron katoamisesta ja Allura on alkanut painostaa heitä uudesta johtajasta. Heillä ei ole ketään ja lähes kaikki ovat hukassa mutta kukaan ei ole niin eksyksissä kuin hän.

Lancen otsalla on hikeä, jota ei ole pyyhitty pois ja hän koskettaa uurretta otsassa ja kuljettaa sormenpään sen halki.

”Keith.”

Keith räpyttelee silmiään ja laskee kätensä kyljilleen. Lance ottaa napakasti ranteesta kiinni, mutta suukottaa nopeasti kämmenselkää ennen kuin nappaa muutaman palan käsipaperia.

”Sun pitää ihan oikeasti lopettaa tämä”, Lance sanoo ja pyyhkii nyt jo puhtaita käsiä kuiviksi. Tuntuu, että hänen äänensä soisi jossain kaukana. Korvissa nimittäin kolisee ja Lancen ääni kuulostaa paksulta. Keith ravistaa päätään. 

Tekee mieli kysyä että mikä, vaikka tietää aika hemmetin hyvin.

Ei Keith ole varsinaisesti mitenkään itsetuhoinen. Hänellä on vain omia tapoja käsitellä surua ja ahdistusta. Ehkä hän on ollut vähän uhkarohkea taistellessa, mutta se ei ole oikeastaan mitään uutta. Lance hätäilee taas ihan turhasta.

”Ei mulla ole mitään hätää”, Keith sanoo sen sijaan ja vetää kätensä pois Lancen liian hellästä otteesta. ”Mä olen ihan kunnossa.”

Lancen ilme on kai vähän kärsivä. ”No kun et sä ole”, hän sanoo ja ristii käsivartensa rinnalleen. ”Sä käyttäydyt ihan holtittomasti kentällä ja muutenkin. Treenaisit itsesi henkihieveriin asti, jos mä en olisi estämässä.”

”Shiro –”

”Shiro ei ehkä tuu enää takaisin.”

Keith säpsähtää ja Lancen silmät välkähtävät. Hän ottaa askeleen lähemmäksi. ”Mitä vittua sä just sanoit mulle?” Keith sanoo.

”Keith –”

”Siis mitä vittua.”

Hän ei edes huuda. Hengittää vain raskaasti. Lance sulkee silmänsä häpeillen.

”Haista nyt jo vittu, Lance”, Keith sanoo, ”haista vittu.”

Sitten hän kääntää selkänsä.

”Keith!”

Hän kävelee pois tapaturmapaikalta.


	6. Lance

”En mä ole vihainen.”

Lance kohottaa kulmiaan. Keith mulkaisee häntä. Vihaisesti. ”Ai et vai?”

Isku. ”En.” Isku.

”Ehkä sitten kuitenkin taidat olla”, Lance sanoo ja ristii käsivartensa rinnalleen. Keithin toisen silmän ympärillä on musta laikku. Hän on varmaan ottanut simulaatiorobotilta turpaan taas monta tuntia peräkkäin. Lance ei tiedä; hän ei ole puhunut Keithin kanssa vähään aikaan.

”No en vitussa.” Keith iskee paljaan nyrkkinsä harjoitusnukkeen kuin havainnollistaakseen asian.

”Kuule”, Lance sanoo. Huokaisee sitten ja raapii kynsillään ihoa niskahiusten alta. ”Oon pahoillani siitä mitä sanoin, okei?”

”Ei haittaa”, Keith ärisee.

Lance nielaisee. ”Eihän me tietenkään voida tietää mitä Sh-Shirolle on tapahtunut.”

Keith pyyhkii hikeä otsaltaan ja katsoo sitten alas lattiaan. ”Kyllä me löydetään se”, hän sanoo kuin se olisi niin yksinkertaista. Keithille se varmaan on. Hänellä ei ole tällä hetkellä mitään muuta fokusta.

”Niinpä kai”, Lance sanoo kun ei oikein uskalla sanoa muutakaan. Hän ei halua riidellä enää. Ei tästä asiasta. Ei Shirosta. Shirolle Lance tulee aina toiseksi, se on selvää. On ollut jo pitkään. Keith ja Shiro olivat ensin ja vasta sen jälkeen tuli Keith ja Lance. Keith on aina sanonut, että he ovat hänelle yhtä rakkaita. Että Lance vain kuvittelee, kun hän on joskus kuiskannut Keithin korvaan huolensa.

Keith pysähtyy hetkeksi aloilleen ja katsoo Lancea suoraan silmiin. Vihdoin.

”Sä olet mulle tärkeä.”

Lancen hengitys lamaantuu. ”Niin säkin olet mulle”, hän sanoo, vaikka vähän ehkä pyörryttää tällainen keskustelu. He eivät ole oikeastaan vielä käyneet läpi tällaisia asioita. Eivät ääneen.

”Hyvä”, Keith sanoo ja hymyilee hiukan. Hän näyttää väsyneeltä. ”Tiedän, että sä pidät mua ihan helvetin naiivina.”

”En mä –”

Keith tulee lähelle, ihan iholla asti. Hän tarttuu Lancea leuasta, painaa sen terävän kulman etusormen ja peukalon väliin. Vetää häntä hiukan alemmaksi, näykkäisee hampailla alahuulesta ja suutelee sen jälkeen.

”Kaikki järjestyy”, Keith sanoo kuin Lance tässä olisi hermoromahduksen partaalla.

Lance nielaisee ja nyökkää.


	7. Keith

Musta leijona valitsee hänet.

Musta leijona valitsee hänet ja nyt hänen odotetaan johtavan. Hän on nyt musta paladiini.

Shiro.

Keith ravistelee päätään, kun hänen näkökenttänsä huojuu. Hänen sydämensä kompuroi omiin lyönteihinsä ja vaikka Lance pitää kädestä niin hitto että kaikki sattuu. Ei hän voisi koskaan paikata Shiroa. Hän ei osaa eikä edes halua. Kivistää rinta-alasta, tuntuu siltä kuin aortta olisi pettämässä tai jotain.

”Lance”, hän kähisee tyynyyn, rutistaa lakanat nyrkkiinsä. Ne ritisevät hänen otteessaan.

Lance on hänen takanaan, pitää kiinni lantiosta ja maalaa sormenjäljet iholle näkyviin. ”Joo?” Tämä kuulostaa niin kovin epävarmalta, että milloin tahansa muulloin Keithin suojeluvaisto heräisi.

”Pane mua.”

Lance henkäisee terävästi ja kumartuu sitten Keithin kaarevan selän ylle. Hän suukottaa ohimoa ja nuuhkii Keithin sekaisia hiuksia. Huulet liikkuvat korvalle jonne Lance huokaa: ”O-okei.”

Lance yrittää selkeästi kuulostaa varmemmalta kuin onkaan. Hänen kätensä epäröivät iholla, ne vaeltelevat levottomasti edestakaisin oikein tietämättä mitä tehdä, joten Keith nappaa ranteesta kiinni ja vie sen lakanaa laahaavalle kalulleen.

Lance yskii hänen takanaan, kun runkkaa häntä hiljakseen epätasaisessa rytmissä. Hän kurottautuu ottamaan yöpöydältä liukasteen ja kostuttaa sormensa siinä, vie ne epäröiden Keithin taakse.

Keith hengittää syvään sisään ja ulos, kun Lance valmistelee häntä pitkään ja hartaasti. Epävarmuus alkaa pikkuhiljaa väistyä ja Lancen notkottava pää ryhdistyy.

”Tuntuuko hyvältä?” hän kysyy Keithiltä, joka nyökkää nopeasti. Hän nojaa otsaansa peukaloihinsa, puree tyynyä ollakseen valittamatta ääneen. Vaikka sen kuulisikin vain Lance.

Kun Keith lopulta sanoo olevansa valmis, Lance sanoo yllättäen: ”Käännytkö sittenkin ympäri? Selälleen?”

Keith kurtistaa kulmiaan, mutta tekee niin kuin Lance pyytää. Tämä hymyilee hänelle varovaisesti ja suutelee sitten molempia poskia ennen kuin huulet painautuvat Keithin suuta vasten. Hän näyttää aika innostuneelta.

Keith hymyilee leveästi, kun Lance lopulta painautuu hänen sisäänsä.

”Vau”, Lance henkäisee ja liikauttaa lanteitaan yhden työnnön verran. Keith naurahtaa.

”Ei se nyt niin ihmeellistä ole.”

Lance ei vastaa mitään, mutta alkaa liikkua Keithin sisällä. Itsevarmuus nousee joka työnnöllä ja Keith puree hampaat yhteen. Hän ristii nilkkansa Lancen selän taakse.

He keinuvat. Keith sulkee silmänsä ja pelkää hämärää. Lance hengittää turvallisesti, mutta jossain kohti sydäntä alkaa taas koskea se, että ehkä tämä on sittenkin lopullista. 

Se, että jäljellä on enää vain Keith ja Lance.


	8. Lance

”Lance!”

”Mitä?”

”Lopeta tuo pelleily!”

”En mä mitään pelleile, mä vaan –”

”Varo, takanasi!” Pidge kirkaisee hätäisesti ja Lance kiepauttaa leijonansa voltilla pois tulisateen tieltä. Hän iskee lasersuihkun suoraan galra-alukseen ja se leimahtaa liekkeihin.

”Hups”, Lance virnistää ja Hunk naurahtaa mikissä ennen kuin ähkäisee saadessaan peräänsä laivueen galroja.

”Apu olisi tarpeen!” tämä sanoo ja Lance syöksähtää apuun. Keith ärisee omalle leijonalleen, ei ole tottunut vielä sen ohjaksiin kunnolla. Eikä varsinkaan ole tottunut johtamiseen ja sen hän on purkanut Lanceen. Lance järsii alahuultaan ja tuntee olonsa kovin yksinäiseksi, vaikka hän onkin parhaiden ystäviensä seurassa. Keith on vain taas niin hemmetin… vaikea. Ja kaksijakoinen. Tuntuu, että hänellä olisi kaksi persoonaa ja Lance saa osakseen niistä sen, joka on yksi ristiriitainen mäntti.

Ehkä Shiro saisi osakseen sen toisen. Sen hellän ja hymyilevän ja sen joka

 _rakastaa_.

Ehkä omalla tavallaan Keith rakastaa Lanceakin, mutta siinä rakkaudessa on jo säröjä, mustelmia ja sellaista yksipuolista kaipuuta, kun tuntuu ettei toista saa milloinkaan kokonaan.

Se kivistää kylkiluiden alla, tuntuu siltä kuin olisi upoksissa eikä saisi happea millään.

”Lance, vittu nyt!”

Keith.

”Kyllä mä osaan”, Lance sanoo vaikka nieleskelee ja haparoi uuden punaisen leijonansa kyydissä. ”Olenhan sentään taitavin lentäjä tässä koko tiimissä ja –”

Hänen tekee mieli itkeä, kun Keith puuskahtaa: ”Onko pakko olla aina noin helvetin ylimielinen? Et sä mikään kummoinen ole.”

Kaikki ovat hiljaa ja avaruus tuntuu pysähtyneen. Lance kuulee oman sykkeensä korvissaan, hänen kätensä tärisevät ohjaksissa.

”Keith...” 

Se on Hunk, joka puhuu. Lance ei saa sanaa suustaan, hänen äänihuulensa ovat rikki ja poikki. Kaikki sattuu. Ihan helvetin paljon. Hunkin ääni on pehmeä ja syväluotaava, Lance avaa näköyhteyden ja Hunk katsoo takaisin empaattisena.

Keith huokaisee. ”Keskitytään nyt vain tähän missioon.”

Lance hengittää syvään ja sulkee vähäksi aikaa silmänsä. Hänellä ei ole vielä oikein minkäänlaista yhteyttä Punaiseen, mutta tuntuu siltä kuin siihenkin sattuisi hänen silmiä korventavat kyyneleensä.


	9. Keith

Tuntuu pahalta.

Lihaksia särkee ja aivot kipuilee kallon sisällä. Sydän tärisee kuin horkassa ja luut tuntuvat puhki kulutetuilta. 

Se on kai se syyllisyys. Lance ei ole puhunut hänelle melkein viikkoon, eikä Keith voi tätä syyttää. Hän on käyttäytynyt kusipäämaisesti Shiron katoamisesta lähtien, eniten Lancelle. Voi Lance. Keithiä sattuu. Lance on hänelle niin kovin tärkeä. Yhtä tärkeä kuin Shiro, mutta ei Lance sitä varmaan edes tiedä. Keith on piilottanut sen liian hyvin, että tarvitsee Lancea yhtä paljon kuin janoon kuoleva kaipaa vettä. Ei hän pärjäisi ilman Lancea, se on selvää. Pelkkä ajatuskin siitä, että joskus Lance ei olisikaan läsnä saa Keithin ihon kananlihalle ja oksennuksen takertumaan kurkkuun.

Kaikki hänen ajatuksensa palaavat samaan:

Keith ei ansaitse Lancea.

Ja silti:

Shiro oli hänen ensimmäisenä. He olivat tiiviitä, eivät vuotaneet reunoilta, kaikki oli helppoa ja mikään ei sattunut. He toimivat yhdessä. Keith rakasti/rakastaa Shiroa niin helvetisti. Niin paljon että mikään ei voi satuttaa häntä enää enemmän kuin se, että Shiro on jättänyt hänet yksin.

Tai ei yksin. Keithillä on Lance. He ovat Lancen kanssa aika uutuutta hohkaavia, vain muutaman kuukauden ikäisiä, eivät välttämättä edes sitäkään. Keith ei ole seurannut päivämääriä kovinkaan tarkasti. Ja Keith tiesi, että Lancen oli vaikeaa hyväksyä Shiro ja se, että Lance ei ollutkaan ainoa. Oli mustasukkaisuutta ja epävarmuutta. Shiro ei ollut moksiskaan, mutta Lance hapuili, ei tiennyt oliko Keith tosissaan tunteidensa kanssa vai ei. 

Hän koputtaa Lancen huoneen oveen kahdella rystysellä ja odottaa. ”Lance?”

Sisältä kuuluu askeleita. Ovi liukuu auki.

Lance on varjo itsestään, kun viimein seisoo siinä Keithin edessä kädet ristissä.

”Hei”, Keith sanoo hiljaa. ”Voidaanko jutella?”

”Mä olin just menossa pelaamaan Hunkin kanssa”, tämä sanoo tylsistyneenä.

”Ai”, Keith nielaisee. Hän haroo hiuksiaan. ”Okei. No entä sen jälkeen?”

Lance kohauttaa olkapäitään. Silmät kytevät. Keith lakkaa hengittämästä.

”Ei mulla varmaan ole aikaa.”

Tuntuu pahalta. Sattuu. Keith nyökkää ja antaa olla.


	10. Lance

Lance on väsynyt.

Hän on alati väsynyt näihin Keithin sisäisiin ristiriitoihin. Tämä ei tiedä lainkaan mitä haluaa tai tekee, on kuluttanut Lancen jo melkein loppuun alati vaihtuvilla mielialoillaan, joita on mahdotonta ennustaa etukäteen. Tuntuu hassulta, että hän on kestänyt sitä jo niin pitkään. Mutta hän rakastaa Keithiä, rakastaa niin helvetisti että tekisi mitä vain, että tällä olisi helpompi elää. 

He eivät ole puhuneet yhdeksään päivään, viiteen tuntiin ja kolmeentoista minuuttiin. Sekunneista Lancella ei ole varmuutta. On tuntunut jotenkin ylimaalliselta antaa Keithin kärsiä niin pitkään. Sen näkee niistä pitkistä katseista, joilla Keith pysäyttää sydämen lyönnit pieneksi hetkeksi, joka tuntuu ikuisuudelta. Siinä, miten Keith on kuoleman kalpea ja nukkuu tyhjässä sängyssä. Siinä miten Keith ei naura enää edes sitä vähääkään. Siinä miten Keith – 

Lance huokaisee keuhkosta keuhkoon. Pidättelee hetken aikaa hengitystään kuin se jotain auttaisi. Ehkä saisi tämän kivun lieventymään mutta silti:

hänen on niin kova ikävä.

Ja se sattuu. Totta kai. Olisi typerää odottaa jotain muuta.

Mutta Lance on tarvinnut tätä paussia Keithistä. Hän ei tunne oloaan enää niin… käytetyksi. Tuntuu siltä kuin keuhkoissa ei olisi niin paljon vettä. Se jatkuva kipu on muuttanut muotoaan hieman, se on tylppää kuin painaisi sormenpäällä kellertyvää mustelmaa. 

” – kunnossa?”

Lance hätkähtää. Hunk katsoo häntä muffinikeon takaa. Hänen rinnuksillaan on murusia.

”Ai mitä?” hän kysyy ja kohentaa asentoaan. Nojaa kyynärpäitä vasten pöydän pintaa.

”Että oletko sä ihan kunnossa?” Hunk toistaa ja näyttää huolestuneelta. Lance nappaa yhden muffinin lautaselta.

”Joo?”

”Joo?” Hunk kohottaa kulmiaan ja Lance haukkaa palan leivoksesta. Se on hyvää.

”Siis joo, olen ihan kunnossa. Kaikki on ihan bueno.”

”Okei”, Hunk sanoo hitaasti venyttäen oota. Lance tuijottaa seinää tämän olkapään yli. Joku rykäisee Lancen selän takana ja jokin Hunkin silmissä tummuu.

”Hei, Keith. Ota muffinssi.”

Keith istuutuu alas Lancen viereen ja haparoi lautaselta itselleen leivonnaisen. Hän koittaa tavoitella Lancen katsetta, mutta Lance ei anna hänen.

Kaikki kolme ovat hiljaa ja jyystävät omia muffinssejaan.

Lance syö omansa pikavauhtia ja nousee ylös jäykin jaloin. ”Mä taidan tästä mennä”, hän sanoo. Keith tarttuu häntä ranteesta kiinni.

”Odota. Jooko?”

Lance nieleskelee.

”Voidaanko jutella?” Keith kysyy ja sivelee peukalollaan Lancen ranneluuta. 

Se sattuu, joten Lance pakenee paikalta sanomatta sanaakaan.


	11. Keith

Olisi kai pitänyt arvata, että se päättyisi näin.

Lance on liian hyvä, loistaa liian kirkkaasti Keithin pimeyteen verrattuna, vaikka Keith tuntuu pitävän häntä liikaa aloillaan. Kuin raskas ankkuri, joka kahlitsee paikoilleen. Joku ehkä sanoisi, että on aika päästää irti, mutta Keith ei tee sitä, ei aio totella mistään hinnasta. Eikä kyse ole pelkästään siitä etteikö Keith pärjäisi ilman Lancea, ehkä hän pärjäisi jos oikein yrittäisi. Hän ei vain halua.

Keith nielaisee. Shiro aina sanoi, että hänen on vaikea näyttää mitään muita tunteita kuin vihaa. Sanottuaan sen nauroi päälle ja pöllytti Keithin hiuksia ennen kuin painoi huulensa vasten päälakea ja hengitti syvään. 

Keith katsoisi Lancea, jos pystyisi. He ovat molemmat leijonissaan, kovien panssareiden sisällä turvassa muulta maailmalta (toisiltaan) ja Keith on jakanut ohjeita sikin sokin. Taistelu on juuri loppunut ja hetken aikaa saa vain hengittää normaalisti. Lance nauraa ja sanoo jotain johon Keith ei pysty tarttumaan. Hän ei ole suudellut Lancen kylmiä huulia lämpimiksi kolmeen viikkoon.

”Keith! Herää, pahvi!”

Keith räpyttelee silmiään. Hän on jo hetken aikaa leijunut ilmassa paikoillaan leijonansa kanssa. Sotiminen on ohi ja hänen on taas aika johtaa joukkuettaan yhteistä hyvää kohti. Kaikki on vähän sikin sokin, Keith ei enää muista edes alkuperäistä suunnitelmaa.

”Mitäs nyt?” Pidge kysyy. Galralaivueen jämiä kelluu ympäriinsä ilman painovoimaa ja Keith puree huultaan.

”Meidän pitäisi varmaan –”

Mutta sitten heidän alapuoleltaan kuuluu räjähdys, paukahduksia. Uusia vihollisaluksia syöksyy planeetan ja Keithin takaa. Ne piirittävät heidät nopeasti ja ampuvat suoraan kohti, Keith ärisee henkensä alta ja kiepauttaa leijonansa ympäri valmiina uuteen taisteluun.

 

Se on ohi yhtä nopeasti kuin alkoikin. Galroilla ei ole mitään mahdollisuuksia heitä vastaan: niitä on aivan liian vähän neljälle leijonalle. Pidge kiljaisee riemuissaan Vihreän kyydissä, kun viimeisetkin pommittajat räjähtelevät palasiksi. Keith hymyilee ja lepuuttaa käsiään reisiään vasten. Edes jotkut asiat menevät hyvin.

”Hienoa”, hän sanoo, ”nyt jäljellä on enää –”

Juuri silloin joku huutaa:

”LANCE!”

Keith kiepauttaa robottinsa ympäri. Hengitys salpautuu. Sydämeen koskee. Lancen punainen leijona on ilmiliekeissä. Savua nousee solkenaan sen sisuksista ja korvissa kaikuu Alluran kirkuminen. Keith ei tunnista omaa ääntään. Paniikki kolisee sielussa yhtä soittoa.

Keithin mielessä on vain yksi ajatus:

olisi kai pitänyt arvata, että se päättyy näin.


	12. Lance

Lance herää.

Lance herää eikä tiedä missä hän on.

Oksettaa ja väsyttää. Se väsymys on sellaista kuin olisi nukkunut 15 tuntia vuorokaudesta ja on silti niin hemmetin uupunut, että voisi nukkua vielä sen loputkin yhdeksän tuntia. Tuntuu hassulta. Siltä kuin olisi ollut upoksissa liian pitkään ja vasta pinnan rikottuaan saa hengittää vapaasti ilman että keuhkot täyttyy vedestä.

Ilman että hukkuu.

Lance liikuttelee raajojaan vähän kerrallaan. Puristaa kädet nyrkkiin ja naksauttaa nilkkansa. Hän huomaa vasta nyt, että häntä paleltaa. Rintakehä on paljas, mutta hänet on kuorittu siteisiin. Lance raapii kutisevaa ihoa harson alta. Se on rosoinen ja pinnalta kohonnut. Palovamma. 

Paniikki alkaa iskeä ja hän koettaa nousta istumaan, mutta ei pysty: ruumis ei tottele sen enempää ja nikamat tuntuvat ratkeilevan rikki yrityksestä.

”Lance.”

Päänkäännös.

Keith hymyilee, kurottaa hivelemään rystysillä Lancen poskipäätä. Se tuntuu hyvältä, eikä ollenkaan niin ahdistavalta kuin silloin joskus. ”Huomenta.”

”Missä mä olen?” Lance kähisee, kurkussa tuntuu olevan pala.

”Mun huoneessa”, Keith sanoo. ”Sä olit viikon kryokammiossa.”

Keith ei ole varmaan nukkunut koko viikkoon. Lancen iho tuntuu kireältä, siltä kuin se pingottuisi liian vahvasti lihan ja luiden päälle niin ettei sillä ole tilaa hengittää. ”Mitä tapahtui?”

Keithin katse on niin vihainen, että sen näkeminen tuntuu syvällä sydänalassa. ”Galrat tapahtui. Me muut ei ehditty tehdä mitään.”

”Ai”, Lance henkäisee. 

”Anteeksi”, Keith sanoo kuin tämä olisi asia, joka on vaivannut häntä jo kauan. Hän silittää Lancen hiuksia. Lance näyttää varmaan aivan hirveältä. ”Mä olen pahoillani.”

Lance kurtistaa kulmiaan ja tarttuu Keithin käteen. Vie sen omille huulilleen. Keithin sormenpää liukuu vasten hänen amorinkaartaan. ”Eihän se sun vikasi ole.”

Keith näyttää ahdistuneelta. ”Silti.” Hän vetää syvään henkeä. ”En mä voi menettää suakin. Shiro –” Keith nousee äkisti seisomaan ja ravistaa päätään näyttäen tuskaiselta.

”Mihin sä menet?” Lance raakkuu. ”Odota.”

”Sä tarvitset lepoa”, Keith sanoo ja poistuu huoneesta ennen kuin Lance ehtii sanoa sanaakaan.


	13. Keith

Kryokammio ei paranna arpia.

Niiden palovammojen näkeminen Lancen iholla sattuu niin helvetisti ettei sitä meinaa kestää. Tuntuu siltä että Keihin pää voisi räjähtää siitä syyllisyydestä, joka painaa hänen mielessään kuin pohjaan uppoavat kivet. Se pohja on vain loputon syvänmerenhauta. 

Tuntuu pahalta ja oksettaa, kun Lance makaa vuoteessa peittojen alla. Keith haluaisi enemmän kuin mitään muuta kömpiä tämän viereen, pitää hyvänä ja suudella poskilta pois kivun maalaamat kyyneleet. Keithin mieli on musta.

Nyt hän katselee sängyssä nukkuvaa Lancea. On varannut tuolin vuoteen vierestä ja katselee tämän uinuvia kasvoja. Lance näyttää yllättävän rauhalliselta. Osa hiuksista on palanut pois. Keith kurottaa silittämään paljasta kohtaa päänahassa. Hänen toinen kätensä reidellä pusertaa kynnet kiinni housuihin.

Hitto että hänen on ikävä Lancea.

He eivät ole oikeastaan jutelleet kunnolla. Keith on vain yrittänyt hoivata tätä kuntoon niin hyvin kuin osaa, mutta sen ensimmäisen keskustelun jälkeen he eivät ole palanneet siihen aiheeseen. Lance on yrittänyt painostaa, mutta Keith ei ole kyennyt siihen. Lancen parantuminen on nyt pääasia. Lancen hyvinvointi tulee aina olemaan pääasia.

”Moi.”

Keith säpsähtää ja nostaa katseensa Lancen kasvoista. Hunk seisoo kädet puuskassa oviaukossa. Astuu sitten sisään hetken epäröityään.

”Hei.”

”Miten se voi? Lance”, Hunk kysyy ja vetää itselleenkin huoneen nurkasta tuolin ja käy siihen istumaan.

”Nukkuu. Ei ole herännyt kuuteen tuntiin”, Keith vastaa vähän ahdistuneena. Hunk hymisee henkensä alta.

”Kyllä se siitä”, Hunk sanoo sitten. ”Lance on tehty kovemmasta materiaalista kuin uskoisi.”

Keith hymähtää.

”Te olette vissiin aika läheisiä”, Hunk sanoo varovaisesti katse edelleen Lancessa. Keith kurtistaa kulmiaan. ”En tiedä kaikkia yksityiskohtia, mutta Lance oikeasti välittää susta. Tosi paljonkin.”

Keith sulkee silmänsä. Lance liikahtaa unissaan. ”Välitti.”

”Välittää”, Hunk sanoo painokkaasti. ”Mutta et ole ollut kauhean reilu sitä kohtaan.”

”Tiedän.”

”Kyllä kaikki selviää.” Hunk pitää tauon. ”Sun pitää vaan oppia laittamaan Lance etusijalle.”

”Mitä tarkoitat?” Keith kysyy.

”Sitä, että Lance on tässä vielä. Sun luona. Eikä ole vähään aikaan katoamassa.”

Keith hengähtää syvään. ”Hunk –”

”Mä ymmärrän, että sulla on paljon muutakin ajateltavaa ja ettet osaa oikein priorisoida asioita”, Hunk jatkaa viitaten aivan varmasti Shiroon. Keith nieleskelee. ”Mutta joskus pitää olla epäitsekäs.”

Hunk nousee seisomaan. ”Sen mä vaan halusin sanoa.”

Hunk poistuu huoneesta ja Keith jää yksin.


	14. Lance

[i]Missä Keith on?[/i] on ensimmäinen asia jonka Lance sanoo herättyään kolme päivää kestäneestä koomaunestaan.

Hän istuu sängyn reunalla ja tuntee olonsa ihmeellisen virkeäksi. Sellaiseksi että tekisi mieli vaikka tehdä jotain voimia vaativaa urheilua. Lancen on vähän nälkä, mutta Hunk on tuonut hänelle lautasellisen ruokamönjää, jota hän syö yllättävän isolla ruokahalulla. Hän ei olekaan saanut ruokaa muutamaan päivään.

”Se kärsii kai tunnontuskista”, Pidge sanoo kohauttaen olkiaan ja Hunk näyttää siltä, että haluaisi vähän läimäyttää tätä.

”Niin siis se on kai hakkaamassa simulaatiorobottia tuusan nuuskaksi”, Hunk vastaa sitten ja hymyilee hiukan epätoivoisesti.

Lance nielaisee alas lusikallisen ruokaa. Hän raaputtaa korvantaustaansa. ”Hiton ääliö”, hän jupisee ja Pidge naurahtaa.

Lanceen sattuu, kun hän ei tiedä yhtään mitä Keith taas ajattelee. Keith on niin hemmetin vaikea ihminen. Joskus tuntuu, ettei hän välitä ollenkaan ja joskus taas Keith kai toisi koko universuminsa Lancen käsiin, jos tämä vain pyytäisi.

”Mun pitää jutella sen kanssa”, Lance sanoo sitten ja nousee seisomaan. Hän hoippuu hieman ja Hunk kiirehtii tarttumaan häntä käsikynkästä. 

On jo aikakin. Lancen sydän on ollut kipeä kuumeessa jo niin kauan, että hän ei enää tiedä miltä tuntuu kun ei satu. Hän ei halua tulla enää Keithille vain toiseksi. Sellaiseksi jolla on parasta ennen -päivämäärä. Lance ajattelee sitten Shiroa. Sitä miten tämä vie Keithin järjen ja miten siellä ei ole tilaa enää muulle.

Ei ole tilaa Lancelle.

Mutta ehkä asiat ovat nyt muuttuneet, Lance ajattelee. Ehkä Keith on ehtinyt tänä aikana muuttua ja Lancen voi taas Keithin edes hetkeksi omakseen. Kaikki oli niin paljon helpompaa, kun Shiro oli vielä heidän luonaan. Ei lähelläkään täydellistä kuitenkaan. Mutta se kipu oli sellaista, jonka kanssa oppia elämään. Vähän niin kuin hetkittäiset migreenit, jotka vierailevat ehkä kerran parissa kuukaudessa ja joita osaa jo odottaa ja siksi ne eivät satu niin paljon.

”Nyt”, Lance sanoo. ”Nyt mä menen etsimään sen ääliön.”


	15. Keith

_Keith, voidaanko me jutella?_

_Keith, odota hetki!_

_Keith, mulla on sulle asiaa._

_Keith –_

Keith ravistelee päätään. Hän on yrittänyt vältellä Lancea jo muutaman päivän ajan. Tämä voi hyvin, on päässyt takaisin jaloilleen ja hymyilee taas sillä lailla niin kuin ennen eikä aavemaisen kuolleesti kuten silloin kun heidän välinsä olivat vielä hajalla. Eivät ne nytkään ole vielä korjatut. Lähinnä siksi, että Keith ei ole jutellut Lancen kanssa kahden kesken sitten sen yhden päivän Keithin huoneessa, kun halusi vain peitellä Lancen syliinsä suojaan maailmalta ja siltä kaikelta pahalta.

Hän ei ole enää varma ansaitseeko tehdä sen.

”Keith!”

Hän sulkee silmänsä. Lancen ääni on hengästynyt. Keith kääntyy kohtaamaan tämän katseen ja puree huultaan. Lancen katse on vakava. ”Jutellaan”, hän sanoo lujasti ja takertuu Keithin käteen ja vie tämän mukanaan helposti.

Lance istuttaa hänet alas tuoliin ja seisahtuu itse hänen eteensä suu tiukkana viivana ja silmissään auringonpimennys. Keith nielaisee raskaasti.

”Nyt”, Lance sanoo painokkaasti, ”nyt me puhutaan.”

Keith nyökkää. Ehkä oli jo aikakin. Hän on viivytellyt liian pitkään. Avohaavat yleensä tulehtuvat hoitamattomina.

Lance aloittaa heti pommilla: ”Mä rakastan sua.” Tauko. ”Ihan hitosti.”

Keith räpyttelee silmiään. Hänen kämmenensä hikoavat ja hän pyyhkii niitä vähän epätoivoisena reisiinsä.

”Mä rakastan sua niin hitosti, mutta muhun sattuu. Koko ajan.”

Lance vääntelee käsiään. ”Ja mä vaan haluaisin tietää, että välitätkö sä edes. Että muhun sattuu sun käytös ja se, että mä tulen aina toiseksi” Lancen ei tarvitse mainita hänen nimeään.

”Lance...”

”Sen mä vaan haluaisin tietää. Koska mä rakastan sua.”

Keith on sanaton. Hän tuntuu nieleksivän verta. ”Lance.” Hän ei tiedä mitä sanoa.

”Anna anteeksi”, häipyy lopulta hänen huuliltaan. Keith nuolaisee hikeä huuliltaan. Hän ei osaa sanoa mitään muuta. 

Lancen tuimaan ilmeeseen tulee vähän valoa ja aika paljon sääliä. Hän polvistuu Keihin kasvojen tasalle. Kupertaa kätensä poskelle. Suutelee hitaasti ja hellästi ennen kuin erkanee.

Heidän hengityksensä ovat yhtä.


	16. Lance

Ehkä se on väärin ajatella niin, mutta osa Lancesta on huojentunut että Shiroa ei ole vielä löytynyt.

Keith on voinut paremmin. Lance tykkää ajatella, että osasyy siihen on hän itse. Keith ei enää treenaa niin paljon, ei harjoittele itseään lähestulkoon hengiltä. Hän hymyilee enemmän, ei ole niin fokusoitunut siihen yhteen ja ainoaan päämäärään. Siksi Lance on osin kiitollinen siitä, että hänelle kävi miten kävi, vaikka arvet ympäri hänen kehoaan ovatkin rumat. Ainakin hän on elossa ja se sai Keithin heräämään horroksestaan. Siihen, että hänen ympärillään oli muitakin ihmisiä, jotka välittävät ja joista välittää takaisin.

Ja ehkä Lance on vieläkin vähän katkera. Siitä, miten omistautunut Keith on sille asialle. Tuntui muutenkin usein siltä, että Keith pisti Shiron aina etusijalle, eikä Lancella ollut siihen paljoa sanottavaa. Ehkä vieläkin Keith kaipaa Shiroa niin paljon, että Lancen kosketukset tuntuvat toisinaan vääriltä, mutta ehkä sekin on sellainen asia, jonka kanssa pitää oppia elämään. Lance ei ollut ainoa mahdottoman tärkeä ihminen Keithin elämässä. Ja sitä on välillä vaikea sulattaa, koska joskus Lance ajattelee että hän rakastaa Keithiä niin paljon, että tuntuu siltä kuin hän räjähtäisi.

Joten ei. Tämä ei tule ikinä olemaan täydellistä. Ei sellaista mitä Lance toivoisi. Ehkä hänkin oppii ajan kanssa hyväksymään sen, että muillekin on sijaa. Koska kyllä hän itsekin välittää Shirosta. Totta kai hän välittää. Hänellä on ikäväkin. Keith ei osaa johtaa heitä samalla tavalla.

Lance kääntyilee vuoteessa.

Hän nojaa kyynärpäätään tyynyyn ja katselee nukkuvaa Keithiä, jonka kasvot ovat siliät kaikesta huolesta. Hän on rauhallinen, hengitys ei katkeile eivätkä silmät muljahtele kuopissaan. Lance menee takaisin makuulle ja työntää nenänsä Keithin kaulan ja solisluun väliin. Hengittää sisäänsä tämän tuoksua ja lämpöä.

Siinä on hyvä olla ja tämä hetki on vain ja ainoastaan Lancen oma. Keith on hänen.

Tämän silmät aukeavat. Lance pussaa tätä poskelle. Panee omansa kiinni ja puristaa Keithin kättä.

He nukkuvat.


	17. Shiro

Hänestä tuntuu kuin luut kaivaisivat itsensä ulos ihon läpi. Janottaa. Väsyttää. On nälkä. Tuntuu pahalta ja avaruus, tähdet ja planeetat kiitävät silmäluomien takana. Tässäkö tämä on? Näinkö Shiro loppujen lopuksi kuolee? Yksin ja pimeässä ilman lämpöä.

Hänen käsissään ei ole tuntoa. Tai ehkä pikemminkin ne eivät tunnu hänen omiltaan, ne ovat jonkun toisen ja se toinen liikuttelee hänen kehoaan miten sattuu.

Janottaa.

Hän ei meinaa enää pysyä millään hereillä. Mutta jos nyt sulkee silmät niin huomista ei enää tule.

Kuuluu ääniä. Eivätkä ne ole edes päänsisäisiä.

Keith. Kun valo sokaisee hänet, Shiro uskaltaa sulkea silmänsä, 

 

Jossain kaukana Takashi Shirogane herää.


End file.
